Myrkmor Slough
Myrkmor Slough is a lush island located in the northernmost loch of Skotadia, or the Eos Sector. It is one of several designated hunting areas featured on the Mandibles Tour. DinoHunt Corp. Description "A moderate-sized island covered in dense coal forests and swamps, its air so humid it's been known to cause lung edemas in some clients. Steep mountains and cliffs in the area can be used to box in prey, and fallen logs provide shelter for both hunters and hunted." History Myrkmor Slough was discovered during early expeditions through the northern loch of Skotadia. It was noted by DHC sponsored explorers as a possible hunting reserve for future tours due to the shape, size, and unique hunting environment the area provides. However, it would only become a hunting reserve years later in the newly-established Mandibles Tour as a way for DHC to avoid bankruptcy. Geography Myrkmor Slough is an island located close to the coast within the northern loch of Skotadia. The island is a densely forested coal swamp, and as it is a slough, it is incredibly muddy and occasionally difficult to traverse. Dense Coal Forests A vast majority of the island is covered in dense coal forests reminiscent of those common throughout the world during the Carboniferous period on Earth. These forests are unbearably humid, yet many arthropod species in Skotadia inhabit their depths, with herbivorous arthropods gorging themselves on the vegetation and predatory arthropods using the cover of the dense foliage to stalk their prey undetected. The forests of Myrkmor Slough sometimes make for constricting choke points where hunters and the hunted alike can easily become trapped. That combined with the muddy ground of the forests makes the island somewhat treacherous for hunters to traverse. Barren Flats Mainly in the southern region are barren flats which are devoid of most plant life beyond some living and decaying Lepidodendron, small trees, and other tiny shrubs that are sparsely found in the landscape. It is hypothesized that the region has low nutrient content in its muddy soil, making it so few plants can grow and survive. The region is also recommended for hunters who experience difficulty hunting in the tight forests, yet it should be noted the ease that predators can run down their prey in a region with few obstacles. Megarachne Nests Within the depths of the island, there are at least four small rocky mazes in which colonies of an unusual native arachnid, the Megarachne, reside. These spider-like arthropods appear to be an endemic species to Myrkmor Slough, utilizing these rock formations as a place of refuge to lay strands of adhesive webbing to capture unlucky prey items that stray too close and to breed and produce the next generation of Megarachne. In the largest of these nests, located in the northeastern corner of the island, lies a lone backpack stuck among the webbing - suggesting that it may have belonged to an unfortunate hunter or poacher that wandered too close to the nest, quickly became entangled in the silk, and ended up becoming the next meal for the Megarachne colony dwelling there. DinoHunt Corp. therefore advises clients to steer clear of these nests, for the silk that these arachnids produce is particularly strong and very easy to become entangled in, and their venom is lethal in large doses. Lochs To the east of the island are two large freshwater lochs, cut off from each other by a meager strip of land. The first and largest of the two lochs is actually an arm of the northernmost loch of Skotadia, very narrow and partially landlocked in some areas. The second loch is a large lake completely encircled by land, though it may have once been connected to the larger first loch. Both lochs are commonly used by native fauna on the island as watering holes and as sanctuaries for the more aquatic species. Bernicia, Meganeura, and Diplocaulus all utilize both lochs as breeding grounds to mate and lay their eggs within the relatively-safe shallows, while ravenous aquatic insects - such as Stygeonepa and Cretogerris - prowl either on the surface of the lochs or beneath their murky waters in search of their next meal. Mountains Several tall, snow-capped mountains can be found scattered throughout the island, formed by volcanic activity millions of years ago and some of which are perhaps extinct volcanoes themselves. These mountains make an excellent reprieve for hunters who grow exhausted or fall ill due to the extreme humidity of the island's forests. Arthropods rarely seem to visit these mountains, also making them a nice place for hunters in this location to evade predation from nasty arthropods as well as an ideal sniping post. Vegetation '' grazes on the soft, low-lying vegetation growing from the muddy ground of the island's coal forests.]] Myrkmor Slough is often cited for its unique and diverse assortment of plant life adapted to the humid and muddy conditions of this small chunk of land. As stated before, much of the island is dominated by expansive coal forests comprised mainly of towering Walchia and Lepidodendron trees, specifically those of the L. altus and L. pinguis species. The understory of these coal forests is made up of Sigillaria meridionalis and other types of lycopsid trees. Littering the undergrowth are many species of ferns, small tree ferns, patches of Lycopodium, and the occasional reddish morph of Clevandodendron. Horsetails such as Equisetum and the giant Calamites are found growing in the wetter areas of the island, usually within close proximity of ponds or the two lochs. Appearances * Myrkmor Slough appears as the second available map in Mandibles. Category:Mandibles Category:Maps Category:Eos Sector